


Gilded Cage

by GuardianArtemis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arranged Marriage, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Loke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic NaLu, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Running Away, Virgo is The Best, dragon slayers are dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianArtemis/pseuds/GuardianArtemis
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the sole daughter of Jude Heartfilia and the late Layla Heartfilia. Lucy was raised to be a proper lady, but no amount of conditioning could cage her adventurous spirit. One fateful day after slipping away from her gilded cage she’s met by a dragon named Natsu who defies every expectation and belief Lucy previously hadTheir hidden friendship is forced to light by Lucy’s fiancé Leo, and a whirlwind choice leads to Lucy finding her new home threatened by the man who wants marry her.
Relationships: Aquarius/Scorpio (Fairy Tail), Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Lucy Heartfilia & Virgo, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 36
Kudos: 3





	Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy sneaks out one night and meets a dragon.

Shadows curled around a teenage girl, shielding her from the revealing moonlight. Golden blonde hair was tied down into a low ponytail and brown eyes scanned the moonlit garden with her back pressed to a tree’s trunk. 

Lucy Heartfilia kept her breaths slow and silent despite her racing heart while she moved with the shadows past the mechanical eye of a camera. Each movement she made was careful and precise. Lucy was all too aware of the consequences of being caught, especially if it was found out that this was far from her first venture. Yet the risk made it all the more exciting and rewarding each time she escaped into the surrounding forest beyond the wall of the garden, and all the more fulfilling when she’d slip back into bed hours later without anyone but Virgo knowing what she was up to. 

The maid in question was the single person in Lucy’s life that the teen trusted and loved. Virgo had been her maid since she was young, and had turned into the girl’s counsel and her closest friend ever since the teen’s mother had died. She could trust Virgo would keep her up to date on everything she wasn’t privy to, whether it was just gossip she overheard, or information Virgo had found by her other means. She also had provided Lucy with alternate clothes to wear during her nightly travels, and had also given Lucy multiple routes to travel in order to get out of the manor. 

Now Lucy was safely past the camera, she saw the familiar stone wall that marked the edge of the garden, and meant Lucy was close to freedom. She brushed against the cold stone, her boot catching on a small ledge between two stones as her fingertips curled on the edge of another stone as she started the slow climb. Without a doubt, scaling the wall scared her every time. Even if she knew exactly where to put her arms and legs, Lucy always feared she’d miss a hold and fall down to the ground where she could scrape herself or worse break a limb. 

This time, just like every other time, Lucy managed to reach the top before scaling downwards and dropping safely onto the ground once more. Safe and free, Lucy breathed out the breath she had been holding and felt a smile break across her face. This was always the best part, her adrenaline from her escape turning into energy to fuel her romp through the forest. Virgo had helped with that as well, mapping out the forest and making trails for Lucy that she could travel safely. Of course, Lucy had only followed those trails when she was younger and less sure of how to navigate the forest. Now and then, Lucy would walk them again, but usually she would opt to explore further and deeper into the forest to see what else there was to find.

She walked deeper into the trees, listening to the noise of cicadas. Virgo despised the insects with a passion, something Lucy found amusing when her maid had one time burst into a tirade about how loud cicadas were and that the world was better off without them. Unlike Virgo, Lucy found cicadas a nice thing. She could hear them from her room at night, but when she was out in the forest and could hear each cicada crystal clear, it brought joy to the girl. 

As she went deeper into the forest, Lucy’s brow furrowed when the cicada song seemed to start fading away. Normally thousands of cicadas inhabited the forest, and there was never an area where their voices weren’t heard loud and clear. Pressing on, soon Lucy found the air was almost void of noise outside of the now distant and quiet cicada song and the night breeze rustling the leaves. It was odd how the forest seemed to grow more quiet the more Lucy walked, as if they were being warded off by some unknown force. 

Lucy soon found out a probable cause of the sudden silence when she saw strong moonlight up ahead, as if there was a clearing up ahead. But Lucy knew this part of the forest well, and there was no such clearing ever before. The thought made the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on edge, and she slowed her pace as she peered from behind an oak tree to see if indeed a clearing was there. Her blood went cold and her stomach sank, observing the toppled trees that had their trunks snapped in half. Wooden shards of the stumps pointed up at the half moon, and limbs that had gone flying from the tree impacting the ground were strewn about.

But the thing that shocked Lucy the most was a crater that had pulverised several trees to dust, and the deep gorges in the forest floor. Those gorges weren’t made by falling tree limbs, they were the claw marks of the massive footprint that was found near it. It sunk several inches into the ground, indicating the creature was heavy. Looking to the side, a few feet away was a matching one. Lucy knelt down near the footprint, breath slow as she examined it. Only then, she noticed the way there were faint marks in the dirt that weren’t from this beast. They were too small to belong to the beast, but too big to be from any animal that inhabited the forest. They were the footprint of what was unmistakably a bare-footed human being. 

Lucy knew Virgo would scold her for thinking about what she ended up doing, and even more so when she entertained her idea of following the footprints. By now the forest was utterly silent, not even a breeze to keep Lucy company as she followed the tracks. Virgo had once commented that Layla was adventurous, and it was no shock to her that the trait had been carried onto Lucy. That was why Lucy pressed on despite her senses being on edge with each step she took. 

It was because each sense was on edge, Lucy picked up the faint sound and went ramrod still. It was like giant billows slowly working, sucking in air and exhaling it. The noise was foreign to the forest, and it inexplicably drew Lucy in closer until she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing through the trees, a crimson hide. The sound was this creature’s breathing, or snoring, more likely. She felt her body move again, closer until she got a good view of a creature she had only seen before in a picture. The long thick tail, spikes lining its back, crimson and yellow scales, massive bat-like wings that were folded against its body, and sharp teeth and claws. Smoke rose in a graceful dance in plumes each time the beast, no, the  _ dragon _ , exhaled. 

She wanted to turn back now, yet she was given no chance to when a grey eye opened and the dragon snorted awake, a small burst of fire coming from its jaws and lighting up its dark crimson scales. Lucy stayed still, wondering if the dragon hadn’t spotted her. 

Her hopes were dashed when a grumble filled the air. “I can smell you, whoever you are. No bother hiding, come on out.” The dragon’s voice wasn’t deep and menacing like she expected, instead it came across as sleepy. After a moment of silence the dragon’s lips turned down in a frown as he lifted his head from atop his paws. “I won’t hurt ya, scout’s honor.” He rose to his haunches, raising a paw to the air in the gesture associated with the saying. After a moment, the dragon grumbled and suddenly Lucy saw him shrink down into…. A human boy. He wore pink hair and a white scarf. Covering his body was an open vest that revealed his muscled abs, and shorts that matched the vest’s colors. “This any better?” He called, looking right at Lucy. 

Every part of Lucy screamed for her to run, yet his dark eyes that had locked onto her position had her transfixed in place. She swallowed and took a tiny step forward. The moment the tree no longer was there to shield her, the blonde felt vulnerable as she walked slowly towards the boy who had just been a dragon seconds prior. Once the moonlight hit her body Lucy watched the dragon’s eyes widen in surprise. She stopped in her tracks, feeling her body tremble as he walked until there was a few feet apart from them. 

“Hey there,” the dragon smiled her way, and Lucy was drawn away from his eyes for a moment to his pointed canines. “I’m Natsu,” He introduced himself, looking expectant.

Lucy swallowed when she realized he was waiting for her to tell him her name. “I…” she mentally cringed at the tiny tremble in her voice, and the way Natsu’s eyes flickered at her voice told her he had picked it up as well. “I’m Lucy.” She said at last. 

Natsu nodded, “Lucy. Nice to meet you!” He told her before asking “So what brings you around here anyways? Lost?” 

Lucy was tempted to reply by asking him to explain what a dragon was doing in the woods, but stifled the urge. “A… pleasure to meet you as well, Natsu.” She responded “I'm not lost, I just like exploring the forest.” The blonde watched his eyes light up.

“Its cool here, huh? Never flown this far out before, much less found someone in the forest!” Natsu threw his arms out, gesturing to the trees around him. “Have you been here before?” He asked “Can you show me around? I wonder if there’s any good food here -- I’m starving!” 

Lucy was bewildered at how he flitted from one topic to the next without so much as a pause. Thankfully after the question on food he stopped and once again fixed her with that expectant look. “Erm…” Lucy hummed before sighing “Yeah, I come out every few nights to roam around and explore. I haven’t been able to go too far, because I usually have to be back in bed before sunrise or else I get in trouble.” She told him.

At the last tidbit of information, Natsu perked up “So you’re sneaking out too?” He asked. Lucy timidly nodded, and that was enough to set the lively dragon off. “I’ve snuck out before too! I mean technically this is me sneaking out as well. Gramps doesn’t like it when we leave home because ‘big bad scary humans will hurt us’ but honestly I could take ‘em! I mean, I’m a fire dragon -- what can they do against  _ that _ ? I’ll just go ‘Fire Dragon Roar’ and burn them to ashes!” He punched a fist to his open palm for emphasis, before moving his hands and making an explosion sound effect. “I’m sure Erza’s gonna have my tail if she ever found out I went this far into the mainland, and met a human as well!” He added.

Lucy was tempted to ask who this ‘Erza’ was, but never got a chance to as Natsu once again changed the subject. “I’ve never met a real human before! Closest person I know would be Cana, but she’s not really the best crowd to be around. I mean Erza’s close too, but she’s scary.” He noted before asking “So what’s it like being human? I mean I have this form, but its not like a real human because I can transform and still use my magic as well as have dragon senses.” 

Lucy took a moment to process what he was asking. “I guess it's… normal? I can’t do anything special like turn into a dragon or use magic. Just a plain old girl with nothing special.” she told him, bowing her head slightly in embarrassment. “But what about you? Being a dragon, I mean.” She asked.

Natsu grinned “It's so cool, I can fly and breathe fire and hear things other people can’t hear. I got a good nose too, the best out of the lot of us! Sure Wendy can hear better, and so what if I can’t turn my whole body to metal like Gajeel, but I’m awesome just the way I am!” He told Lucy. 

“Others…? Other DRAGONS?” Lucy felt her voice grow louder at the end, and Natsu nodded happily.

“Yeah, I’m not the only one, y’know? Wendy’s a sky dragon, Gajeel’s an iron dragon, I’m a fire dragon. There’s Cobra who’s a poison dragon. Laxus and Cubellios are half dragons, but they’re less cool than we are!” He told her in rapid succession. “Not to mention there’s some other dragons, but I’ve never met them because Gramps tells me they don’t like being around other people.” He added.

Lucy resisted the urge to gape at the bombshell that was dropped on her. “But… How can that be? Dragons were wiped out in X777.” She replied. “I mean I guess you survived that, but I had no idea so many dragons still lived.” At the mentioned date, Natsu’s enthusiasm faded into a saddened look. “Natsu…?” Lucy asked hesitantly.

Natsu exhaled, a plume of smoke hissing from the corners of his mouth in a sigh. “X777 was when my dad died. You’re right, lots of dragons were wiped out. Just not us.” He told Lucy. 

Lucy felt a pang of pity fill her chest. “I’m sorry, Natsu.” She told him. 

Natsu waved her off, a small smile coming back. “It's fine, you had no idea about it. If you wanna make it up to me you’ll walk with me and show me around the forest!” He told her. 

Lucy nodded “Sure.” She agreed.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy was greeted by Virgo in her room. The maid wrinkled her nose when Lucy walked by her. “You smell like a campfire. Is there a reason for that?” the pinkette inquired, her hands folded neatly in front of her. 

The blonde heiress hesitated mid-step, the woman’s words effectively halting her in her tracks. “I do?” she replied. In Lucy’s mind she realized it must have been all the smoke Natsu would exhale when he got excited or worked up about something (which had been quite often while they had talked) and it had clung to her clothes and hair. “I don’t smell anything.” She added, not bothering to even verify for herself. 

In the corner of Lucy’s eye as she started pulling her shirt off of her torso, the corners of Virgo’s mouth were tugged just ever so slightly downwards in a frown. The maid wasn’t known for her facial expressions -- or any form of expression really. You had to have known her for years in order to pick up on the small cues Virgo gave that indicated how she felt, and Lucy felt guilty at the disapproving face she was currently being given. She should have known better than to tell half-truths around the very person who had taught her that skill. 

“You smell like a campfire.” Virgo repeated herself, taking Lucy’s shirt from her and folding the article over one arm while waiting for the rest of her clothing. The teen waited for the maid to say anything further, to comment on the fact that Lucy wasn’t answering her. She didn’t say it in words, but the silent way her blue eyes watched the heiress was the maid waiting for Lucy to respond. The girl was used to it, of course. Virgo was patient and would keep up the silent pressure until Lucy broke. That thought alone was disheartening, but Lucy was concerned on how the maid would react to the reason why she smelled like smoke. It was another thing about Virgo, that she was utterly devoted to Lucy, and that devotion had led to her becoming protective of her. It was something Lucy admired about the maid, but in this scenario she was worried about what Virgo would do if she found out about Natsu. 

After she was changed into her nightgown once more, Lucy laid down in bed as Virgo firmly tucked in the corners. The whole time not a word had been spoken from either of them, and Lucy knew it would be that way on Virgo’s end until she confessed. She watched Virgo walk to the bookcase against her wall and pull it outward on silent hinges in order to access the secret passage behind. The gentle tap of wood on the wall marked the door closing completely as Lucy was cast into darkness, save for the setting moonlight cast through her window. 

She might be alone in her room, but in her head she wasn’t. 

_ “I should get back home, Natsu…” _ She had told the dragon, looking up at the moon that was starting to lower from the sky, the stars following in its wake.  _ “I’ll get in trouble with Virgo if I’m not in bed soon.” _ She added. 

Natsu had looked dejected, dark eyes casting towards the ground.  _ “But I don’t want you to go, we’re having fun.” _ He replied. 

Lucy exhaled a sigh through her nose, feeling the same way herself.  _ “I’m sure if you’re not back soon either, Erza will have your tail.” _ She reminded him, smiling in amusement when Natsu swallowed in dread at the thought. 

He looked up at her, a question pleading in his eyes,  _ “Before you go... Can we do this again?”  _ Natsu asked,  _ “Meet in the forest with me again, I mean.” _ He had added, and Lucy saw his hopefulness written clearly across his face. 

She had bitten her lip, unsure if it was wise to meet with a dragon of all people. But n her mind she had rationalized that being in Natsu’s company was hardly as dangerous for her as it would be if she was caught sneaking out at night. Not to mention, Lucy had found his company enjoyable. He had a liveliness unlike anyone Lucy had ever met before, and it compelled Lucy to agree to meet with him another night. The excitement on the dragon’s face was enough to convince Lucy that it had been the perfect choice to make. 

_ “I’ll see you around, Lucy!” _ Natsu had waved her off as she continued her walk back home to the manor. 

Lucy now sighed and pressed her face into her pillow, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Standing in front of a tall mirror, Lucy stood still as Virgo laced her bodice. They hadn’t exchanged words today outside of pleasantries and Virgo telling her what Lucy needed to do to get ready for the day. It was expected, because this was what happened when Virgo knew Lucy was holding something from her and wanted to find out. There was no gossip from the pink haired maid, no idle chatter to pass the time. It was silence outside of when she needed to speak to Lucy. And it would keep up indefinitely until she got answers. She had once again brought up the smoke scent when she told Lucy to bathe  _ “To get rid of that smell from your hair”  _ but to Lucy’s relief she wasn’t directly questioned again about the cause. 

The silence remained deafening to the blonde though when Virgo drew away after she was done with her task. Until the maid broke it unexpectedly. “Princess, I have information for you.” Lucy’s eyes widened at the announcement. Normally Virgo when she was this way wouldn’t share such things, not unless it was important. “Your father has found a man to betroth you to. He requires your presence once you are dressed, I assume its to discuss the betrothal.” She informed her.

Lucy felt her mind screech to a halt. She knew she was expected to marry, and that it was a matter of time. But she hadn’t expected it at this moment. “Did you catch a name?” She asked quietly, praying it wasn’t going to be a nasty old man. Her stomach sank when Virgo responded with a tiny shake of her head. “Thanks for the head-up anyway.” Lucy reassured the woman, catching the distantly upset look in the pinkette’s eyes. 

“I’m only doing my job, Princess.” Virgo responded, bowing to her. “Tell me how it goes, I’ll be awaiting your call.” Lucy nodded her agreement, and Virgo nodded before exiting her room. The maid was most likely heading to her father’s office to tell him she was coming. 

But out of Virgo’s unnaturally keen earshot, the blonde sighed and let her composure fall. She didn’t feel ready for what was to come, and it was something Lucy hated as she walked to her bedroom door before forcing herself to wear the carefully crafted mask of an heiress as she exited. 

It felt like an eternity and an instant before she found herself in her father’s study. He sat at his desk, watching her as she stood in front of him. 

“You wished to see me, father?” Lucy prompted softly, chin lowered at the floor slightly. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the blonde knew her father could tell the stiffness in her body that betrayed her slight nerves caused by being around him when she knew what was coming. 

A small hum emitted from the man. “Yes, Lucy. It's about your future.” He told her. Lucy knew it was coming, yet it still made her feel a jolt of shock when he told her “I’ve found a husband for you to marry. Leo Loke of the Loke family. He has expressed his wishes to meet with you, and will be arriving here in a day.”

If it was even possible, Lucy felt herself become even stiffer in shock. The man she was expected to marry was coming in a day?! 

But she was given no room to say anything because her father continued on. “You’re to be courteous towards him when he arrives. You will not disappoint me, understood?” He asked. 

Lucy swallowed. “Yes, father. I understand.” She answered quietly. With a nod, her father dismissed her and Lucy tried not to show her eagerness to exit the room in her slightly hurried steps. 

Closing her door a bit firmer than she usually would, Lucy turned to see Virgo already waiting by the bookcase. It was possible that the pinkette had recently entered, but Lucy knew better and that Virgo likely had been waiting there the entire time that Lucy had spent in her father’s study. The sight of her maid was enough to help loosen the coils of anxiety wrapping around the blonde’s chest as she stepped away from the door and moved to sit on her bed. Knowing Virgo could already tell how she felt, Lucy didn’t bother hiding her shaky sigh as she let herself fall backwards onto her mattress. She didn’t hear the woman move, but more had learned to sense when Virgo moved closer to her. Somehow the maid was able to be impossibly silent, a skill that spooked pretty much every occupant of the manor when the pinkette would seemingly vanish or appear -- or have been standing in a room the whole time unnoticed. She had passed that skill set down unto Lucy, but the heiress rarely chose to use it with the exception of when she was sneaking out. 

“Princess.” Virgo quietly prompted, standing somewhere at the foot of the bed. Lucy didn’t bother looking that way, since Virgo didn’t care too much for the mannerism of people looking at whoever they talked to. 

She breathed in through her nose, exhaling slowly as she gathered her thoughts. Lucy knew the maid, despite clearly being keen on learning what had happened, would wait for her to be ready. “It's Leo Loke, that's who father told me I’m getting married to.” 

The blonde’s eyebrows lifted upwards when she heard a hum come from Virgo at the name. Looking her maid’s way, Lucy was a bit taken back at an unreadable expression on the pinkette’s face, but judging from the reaction Virgo gave, she clearly recognized the name. 

“Something up?” The heiress asked. 

To her disappointment, Virgo was quick to give a small shake of her head. “No, Princess. Don’t be concerned.” The way her lips were set told Lucy that the maid was hesitant on speaking further. Recalling that they were still on rocky terms, Lucy sighed and didn’t press her anymore on the matter, because if it was important Virgo would tell her -- regardless if Lucy was hiding things from her or not.

Instead she sighed again “Alright, I won’t be.” She agreed half-heartedly, and the room fell silent once more as Lucy looked to the ceiling of her room. Virgo remind standing in place several moments longer, clearly thinking to herself. But when Lucy felt the maid begin moving towards the bookshelf passageway again, she called out “Virgo?” 

Saying the pinkette’s name was more of a way to ensure she held the woman’s attention, because the moment Lucy had inhaled to speak she could tell Virgo had stopped her movement and waited expectantly. “Yes, Princess?” Virgo prompted when Lucy felt herself hesitate on speaking. At that moment she had been contemplating telling the maid about Natsu.

The blonde swallowed. “I’m sorry,” she said at last “for hiding what happened last night.” Lucy apologized. Virgo’s silence was the woman quietly asking her to continue, but Lucy found herself tongue tied once more. Virgo seemed to recognize her reluctance.

“You may tell me about it when you’re ready to, Princess.” Virgo reassured her quietly. Lucy sighed in discontent despite her maid’s words, knowing that despite Virgo saying she’d wait, it meant that she’d wait in silence until Lucy told her about it to sate her curiosity. Both women knowing there was nothing left to be said, Lucy didn’t have to look to see Virgo bow as she told Lucy “I’ll take my leave.” not having to say anymore since both knew if Lucy rang for her the pinkette would come running. Not to mention Lucy was certain that Virgo was always watching her in some capacity. Most others would find that fact creepy, but Lucy could only find comfort in knowing that the maid was looking out for her.

* * *

“Finally, I didn’t think you were coming!” Natsu exclaimed the moment he came into view. He had evidently smelled her coming, and Lucy could hear him crashing with reckless abandon through the undergrowth in order to reach her. 

“Hey Natsu!” Lucy couldn’t help but smile at the dragon’s enthusiasm. Her previous thoughts about Leo were chased away in that moment as Natsu halted a few feet away from Lucy. “Sorry for what took so long, Virgo caught me in a passage.” She apologized. 

Natsu’s head tilted to the side “The maid, right?” he asked, “What did she want?” 

Lucy felt her happiness fade upon remembering the encounter. She had been walking through the bookshelf passageway when Virgo had appeared at the exit and inquired if Lucy was going out again. Upon receiving confirmation, Lucy was a bit surprised to see concern fill the maid’s face. When she asked Virgo, she was given the answer that she had overheard that there were reports of some strange creature’s tracks having been found in the forest recently. Lucy had struggled to keep a straight face, but she knew it was clear to Virgo she clearly had an idea about what those tracks were. The maid had urged Lucy to stay in for a night, in case whatever was out there hadn’t left. Lucy had insisted she’d be safe, telling the woman she had seen the tracks and the crash site but the creature had clearly since left. Despite Virgo being unconvinced, Lucy insisted she’d promise to be safe, which seemed to put the maid at ease since Lucy had been taught by her mother to take promises seriously. 

“Oh you know, just making sure I’m alright.” Lucy replied.

Natsu frowned, and Lucy realized in that moment she wore a matching expression, and forced her own frown into a smile -- but the damage was done. “Why? Did something happen?” The dragon inquired, dark grey eyes holding a seriousness that seemed strange on the normally cheerful pinkette. Lucy barely knew him, yet it felt weird to see him not smiling and happy. In a weird way it was like the intenseness of his stare reminded her of a male Virgo. Lucy was quick to dismiss that idea, lest she think of  _ Virgo _ of all people laughing and grinning and being as loud as Natsu. Hell would freeze over before the maid would be caught openly doing that!

Instead, Lucy tried to deflect him with a diplomatic smile. “She just worries, it's nothing.” She waved the dragon’s concern off. “Come on, let's walk or we’ll waste the night just standing and talking.” the blonde told Natsu, starting to take a step and the pinkette followed her actions. 

To her worry, Natsu didn’t seem to accept her brushing him off and instead was watching her from the corner of his eyes. “It doesn’t seem like nothing. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wanna, but I wanna help my friends if I can.” He told her. 

At his words, Lucy’s eyes widened in surprise. “You consider me your friend? We barely know each other.” She pointed out. 

Natsu snorted, a small cloud of smoke emitting from his nostrils that faded within seconds. “Of course I think you’re a friend!” he told her as if it was ludicrous of Lucy to think they weren’t. “You’re nice to me, so why wouldn’t we be?” He asked. 

Lucy couldn’t help but sigh, once again amazed by Natsu. It was inhuman, the way he was so trusting of someone he met in the woods and was considering a friend after only spending a few hours with them. Well, he was a dragon, so Lucy supposed he  _ wasn’t _ exactly human. She smiled, and this time it was genuine. It was strange to have someone to be her friend, because up until this moment Virgo was the only person Lucy had ever known to fall under such a category. “Sorry, it's just I never really have thought of it that way…” She admitted to him, giggling at the baffled look Natsu gave. Lucy looked up at the trees, the branches and leaves obstructing the stars as they walked. “I guess it's because I never really had a friend before. Virgo’s been the closest person in my whole life I could ever think of in such a way. Everyone else around me are just the servants, and those stupid buisness associates of my father that I have to meet at social gatherings. Those people I can’t really consider “friends”, y’know?” She said. 

Natsu was silent for a bit, and for half a second Lucy was worried that all the “human nonsense” (as he had dubbed the term the last time they met) had fried the dragon’s brain. “Sheesh, that sounds boring. How the heck do you live like that, no friends?” He asked. 

Lucy couldn’t help but giggle “Oh God, you have no idea how boring it is! Virgo’s the only person who keeps me sane with interactions and giving me enrichment through books and talking about gossip she overhears.” She told him. “As for the friend thing, my father sees no reason for me to associate with others who are of “a lesser pedigree” to me, or to go through the trouble of arranging playdates with others.” the blonde added. “But I guess that’s changing now, since he’s arranging my marriage.” She barely realized she had said it aloud until Natsu shot her a questioning look. Internally she panicked, trying to figure out what she said. To her horror, Natsu’s next sentence answered that particular question. 

“Marriage? What’s that?” His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and Lucy could practically feel the blood drain from her face.

“Well… uh…” Lucy was at a loss for words as she recalled Natsu probably had no concept of what marriage or even dating was. How do you explain that sort of thing to someone who wasn’t even human?! “Marriage is… uh…” She sighed, kicking at a tree root and nearly stumbling in the same motion. “Gah!” she yelped, and Natsu whipped around and instinctively grabbed her arm to steady her. “Thanks…” She couldn’t help but laugh as he released her. 

They lapsed into silence as Lucy’s mind raced in an attempt to figure out how to explain marriage. “So uh, you had a mom too, right?” She asked and felt her plan crumble at the blank look on Natsu’s face. 

“No? I just had Igneel. Wendy called Grandeeny “mom” before though, I think.” He responded. 

Lucy sighed, realizing this would be difficult to explain. “Did… Wendy have a dad?” She asked, and received another blank look. “Okay, do any of your friends have two parents?” She asked instead, hoping to salvage her “plan b”. To her disappointment and slight surprise, Natsu once again shook his head. How did all of his friends have either one or no parents? “Okay… new plan of attack,” She grumbled, scraping her brain for ideas, before an idea struck her. “What about mates, that's the animal term, right?” She asked, and to her relief Natsu nodded in understanding as recognition of the term lit up in his eyes.

“Yeah, Cobra and Cubellios are mates!” he told her in excitement.

“Well that's basically what marriage is, when two humans become mates.” Lucy told him. “My father decided I’m getting married, and I get to meet my hu -- my mate tomorrow.” At that thought however, Lucy felt her mood come crashing down. 

“Your dad decided your mate for you?” Natsu asked in shock.  
  
Lucy sighed “In simple terms, yeah. Humans call it betrothal, when your parents -- usually the father, promises your hand in marriage to a man of his choosing.” She told him. “I’ve never met him before, and he’s coming tomorrow to meet me for the first time.” Her eyes shifted to the ground. 

Natsu let out a growl “That sounds stupid. Your dad shouldn’t tell you who to love!” He exclaimed, and Lucy was alarmed to see smoke spewing from his nostrils as he spoke. “Cobra and Cubellios are mates because they love each other, not because their dads forced them together!” he spat. 

“It's the way we humans do it, Natsu.” Lucy mumbled.

Natsu growled again, but this time it was clearly out of frustration. “You humans are so freakin’ weird!” he exclaimed.

After his outburst, they fell into silence. For the rest of the night, Lucy tried pushing away the thoughts gnawing in her brain like a dog chewing a bone. But no matter how hard she tried, the night seemed to pass too fast for her liking and she found herself knowing it was time to head back. 

Parting ways, Natsu did something unexpected by pulling her into a hug. “Natsu?” Lucy asked from his embrace. 

“You’re not happy, Lucy.” Natsu told her quietly. “I wish I could make it better, but I don’t know how.” a growl of frustration emanated from his chest as his hug tightened slightly. “But just know i’m your friend and I’ll be here or you.” the dragon reassured Lucy. 

The blonde sighed, letting her face rest against his shoulder and breathed in the scent of smoke. To her silent amusement she found Virgo was right -- he  _ did _ smell like a campfire. “Thank you, Natsu. It means a lot to me for you to say that.” She told him quietly, and he hummed in response.

They stayed in place for a moment longer, before Natsu released her. “I’ll see you soon, Lucy.” Natsu promised, and Lucy nodded. With a heavy feeling in her stomach, Lucy forced herself away from Natsu and back down the familiar trail that led back to the manor. 


End file.
